Cameron Mann
Cameron Mann (Born 10/17/1979) is an e-wrestler who has competed in many federations including UWA EWE, the OWF, where he enjoyed most of his success and EUW since his pro-wrestling debut in 2001. Personal Info Cameron Mann is an award winning professional wrestler and mixed martial artist from Venice Beach who has wrestled on the American pro-wrestling circuit under the ring names 'The Overlord' and Raven Kydd and, currently, his own name. He is currently working for EUW after 2 and a half years away from the circuit working in Japan. He also co-owns and runs a certified MMA gym in Venice Beach, CA with his friend Jimmy Turner. Appearance Physical Appearance Standing at 6'2" and weighing 237lbs, Mann is well built for his size. His physique is a result of constant training for MMA (and later wrestling) competition since the age of 16. He has long black hair and a piercing blue gaze and seems to manage to maintain a quasi-permanent 11 o'clock shadow. He has a tattoo of an angular O on his right bicep. In Ring Attire Mann's ring attire has remained the same throughout his 5 and a half year wrestling career. Whilst wrestling he wears a pair of black jeans and black wrestling boots. He wrestlers topless. He also wears white wrist tape on his right hand as well as a silver chain around his neck. History Early Life (Kayfabe) Cameron Ashley Mann was born in October of 1979 in Seattle, Washington to parents Robert and Emma Mann. 2 years later, following the birth of his younger sister, Rose the family uprooted and moved to Venice Beach, California. He was the third of four children. He had a fairly comfortable upbringing in his formative years until, at the age of 15, he fell in with the wrong crowd at school. There began his fascination with all things related to rock music. This rebellion was short lived however after an individual he considered to be his friend was responsible for the death of his younger sister, whilst driving not only drunk but illegally. Feeling responsible for allowing her to fall in with his crowd of friends he decided to do something with his life, and dropped out of school aged 16. With his parents support he enrolled in a local Mixed Martial Arts training Gym in Venice Beach and began his life in the world of professional fighting. Early Life (Actual) Mann was indeed born in Seattle, moving to Venice Beach with his parents at age 6, not 2. The 'deceased' younger sister never actually existed, however he does have 2 older brothers, Daniel and Robert. He completed high school and attended Pepperdine University in Los Angeles, quitting in his second year to pursue his professional fighting career. All information about training and early MMA fighting is correct. Mixed Martial Arts Mann competed in amateur MMA competitions for several years from age 16 until age 20 when he left university and turned proessional. He entered the Californian All-state competition in the Heavyweight division 2 years in a row, coming 3rd in 2000 and winning in 2001 at age 21, making him the youngest ever winner of the competition. After his victory he was scouted by a number of professional wrestling companies and, turning down a developmental deal with the WWF he signed a six figure contract with the OWF. OWF Mann started his career in the OWF using the ring-name 'The Overlord' and a gothic gimmick under the tutelage of former OWF Heavyweight Champion Solomon Vasquez. After a heel turn and a brief feud which ended with his mentor's retirement he joined up with fellow newcomers Mick Deckard and Cool Chibba under the leadership of the then OWF Television Champion Kurt Krunch. This alliance lasted for several months before Mann broke off as a singles wrestler and won his first professional wrestling championship, capturing the OWF Intercontinental championship for the first time. Mann won the OWF award for Best Newcomer in 2001 and was nominated for Best Male Wrestler in both 2001 and 2002. He went on to feud with some of the OWF's greatest names including Jonas, (whom he, in OWF kayfabe, put in to temporary retirement - in actual fact, Jonas had to take time off for knee surgery) DeathWish, Janus and many more. He went on to capture another Intercontinental title as well as two OWF International Championships, (a title which he made his own by being the inaugural champion and having the longest reign) and a Tag Team Championship. He decided not to renew his contract with the OWF in 2003 and left the federation 6 days after capturing the Tag titles. Other Federations Mann had been working spots with the UWA for a few weeks before the expiry of his OWF contract and took up a permanent deal at the federation, wrestling several shows under the pseudonym 'Raven Kydd' before the untimely collapse of the federation after accusations of embezzlement against the owners. Mann then took an offer from a friend to join a newly forming federation, Energy Wrestling Extreme, which ran for 3 months before shutting down due to lack of financing. Japan Disillusioned with the brief nature of all his employment opportunities he decided to drop all the gimmicks and relocate to Japan. He stayed there for 2 years, enjoying considerable success in the Far East's wrestling and MMA promotions, where he competed under his real name. EUW At the tail-end of 2006 he returned to California with a friend he had made in Japan, Jimmy Turner, buying and taking over running of the MMA gym where he began training some 11 years earlier, entering into a business partnership with Jimmy. Reinvigorated by his success in Japan he decided to pursue a career on the American circuit once again, signing a year contract with EUW, making his debut in January 2007. By March he had captured the tag team titles in his unlikely alliance with pool hall hustler Larry Wopat, the polar opposite of Mann's clean cut style. After Wopat's departure from EUW, Mann lost the titles in a handicap match against The Heartthrobs. Career Accomplishments Championship History Championship History Notes *1. Mann, as 'The Overlord' won an inaugural 10 man battle royale for the newly created title on the OWF's flagship show, Monday Night Mare. *2. Mann, as 'The Overlord' won the titles from Vampire Blood in a singles match after Seven retired, he then left the federation 6 days later, vacating the titles. *3. Mann was forced to defend the titles against The 'Heart Throbs' in a 2 on 1 handicap match after his partner, Larry Wopat suddenly, and without explanation, retired. Category:Wrestlers